The present disclosure relates to managing energy systems for buildings (or just “building energy systems”), and more specifically, to managing building energy systems using a quantification of the reliability of system input.
Building energy systems can be managed using a centralized system that monitors the various components, provides control functions, and offers reporting of operational faults and other issues. The detection of energy waste that can result from operational faults (for example if a room is heated and cooled simultaneously) or from faults of heating, ventilation, or air conditioning (HVAC) equipment can translate into significant energy savings especially if these faults are detected right away. For example, an estimated 15% to 30% of energy could be saved if faults in the HVAC system and its operation could be detected in a timely manner.